Una Flor
by Catherine Madison
Summary: un oneshot Saiino ocurrido en un día de aburrimiento... Sai no sabe que decirle a Ino, pero a veces unas flores pueden decirlo por ti Incluye Naruhina n.n


**Una flor**

Ella era la flor más hermosa de entre todas. La observaba escondido detrás de la puerta, observando coda movimiento de ella. Estaba hipnotizado, mirando como ella peinaba su pelo con las manos, su mover de caderas y sus labios con los que soñaba que besaba. Si… el estaba completamente enamorado de ella, de la chica de las flores. Sai siempre iba a verla en secreto, y de vez en cuando entraba en la tienda disimulando comprar para alguien.

" ¡ hola sai! ¿Lo de siempre?"- pregunto la Yamanaka al verle entrar.

" si…gracias Ino".- era la costestacion de Sai.

En todas las ocasiones quiso hablar con ella, pero cada vez que la miraba el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ino no lo sabía, pero el compraba esas flores para ella, pero nunca se atrevía a decirlo y las flores acababan marchitas con el tiempo. Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, Sai iba caminando, inerte en uno de sus libros. Sai buscaba en los libros la respuesta a lo que sentía, lo que debía hacer, pero en ninguno la encontro. Suspiro agotado, ese era el decimo libro que leía y ninguna respuesta le daba. Entonces diviso a Naruto, este paseaba tranquilamente , junto a Hinata que le sujetaba del brazo. Sai les miro por unos segundos, pero despues se le ocurrio una idea. Camino hacía la acaramelada pareja y les paro.

"Naruto!"-le llamo.

El rubio, giro la mirada hacía Sai que le veía avergonsado. Sai jadeo un poco por el cansancio. Naruto le miro molesto, y hinata solo sonreía.

" que quieres sai?"-pregunto molesto el ojiazul.

" necesito un consejo..."-respondio Sai serio.

" un consejo? Sobre que?"- naruto le miro extrañado.

" veras...es que hay una chica...y bueno..."- Sai no sabía explicarse.

" no sabes como decirle te quiero..."- intervino el kitsume.

" asi es..."- asintio el pintor.

" uff Hinata amor, vete llendo tu a la casa".- dijo a Naruto a su acompañante, dandole las llaves.

" esta bien, no tardes mucho".-respondio esta tomando las llaves.

" estare allí en diez minutos."- dijo tomando a Hinata por la cadera y besandola.

" ejem..."- tosío Sai.

La pareja se separó muy a su pesar. Hinata sonrío sonrojada y se alejo, mientras Naruto miraba asesinamente a Sai.

" quien es la chica?"- pregunto Naruto resignado.

" es...Yamanaka Ino."- respondio sai decidido

" Ino...tu si que las eliges dificiles."- suspiro el rubio.-" Ha Ino le gustan las flores, dale unas flores adecuadas.

" adecuadas?"- el pintor se quedo en blanco.

" según me conto Sakura-chan, Ino es una experta de las flores.."- recordó naruto.

" entiendo...gracias naruto!"- grito Sai alejandoce.

Naruto solo vio a su amigo marcharse hasta que desaparecío de su vista, para luego continuar camino a su casa. Sai corría emocionado hacía la biblioteca. Al lleguar estuvo mirando una sería de libros, hasta que encontro uno y se lo llevo. Lo estuvo leyendo en la noche, tomando apuntes. A la mañana siguiente se dirigío a la floristería decidido. Ino se sorprendio al verle de esa manera.

" Hola Sai...¿lo de siempre?"- pregunto la sorprendida Yamanaka.

" esta vez...me gustarian...unas rosas."- dijó señalando dichas flores.

Ino se sorprendio por el pedido, pero obedecio veloz. Ino se lo extendío a Sai, pero este no las cogío.

" es un pedido?"- regunto curiosa la Yamanaka.

" si..."-respondio el moreno.

" a quien hay que enviarselo?"- dijo la Yamanaka tomando papel y boli.

" ya las has enviado".- dijo Sai, sonriendo y caminando fuera de la tienda.

Ino se quedo perpleja ante esto. Miró las flores por un segundo y entonces comprendio. Ya estaba aterdeciendo y sai estaba sentado en un pasto dibujando el atardecer. Entonces sintio unas pisadas y volteo su cara. No pudo disimular una cara de sorpresa al ver a Ino con unas flores en la mano. Ino se sentó al lado de Sai y observo el dibujo impresionada.

" increible Sai!".- exclamo Ino.-" dibujas muy bien"

" gracias Ino..."- agradecio avergonzado sai.- " que son esas flores?"

" eh?...son para ti."- dijo extendiendole las flores.

Sai las tomo un poco confuso y las miro. Ino se levanto y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes miro a Sai.

" cuando comprendas, ven aquí a las misma hora que hoy".- dicho esto se marcho.

Sai recogío sus cosas y corrío a su casa. Allí busco en todos los libros el significado de esas flores. Entonces parecío encontrarlo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su cara. En la tarde siguiente, Ino esperaba expectante la puesta de sol.

" ya sabes lo que significan?"- susurró.

" ambrosía...amor correpindido en igual intensidad".- respondío el joven.

Ino sonrío por lo bajo, y volteo a ver a Sai. Sai se acerco a Ino, y la tomo por la cintura.

" supongo...que entonces..."- susurró Sai.

" sssh no hables, las flores lo han hecho."- le silencio Ino.

Sai sonrio triunfante, y beso a Ino. Ino respondio el beso sin esperar un segundo, permaneciendo así varios minutos. Sai se sintio en la gloría, el pelo de Ino olía mejor que cualquier flor, era más hermosa que una flor. Sai era el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía a la flor más bella del mundo entre sus brazos.

Fin

Hola mis querídos lectores!! n.n les agradezco sus review, por que me hacen seguir escribiendo. Bueno...este Saiino salio de un día de aburrimiento en mi casa, sin nada que hacer -- espero que lo hayan disfrutado que es lo que importa. Chaoz ;)

P.d: significado de las dos flores mensionadas

Rosas: Amor

Ambrosía: como dijo Sai " amor correspondido con igualdad intencidad"


End file.
